


Bloody Dreams of the Heart

by mylovegee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dreams, Ficlet, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Suicide, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovegee/pseuds/mylovegee
Summary: Dean gets a dark message from his subconscious about the terrors of not dealing with his true feelings for Cas.





	Bloody Dreams of the Heart

With the echo of a bullet, marrying into the darkness, it was over. It all happened so fast. Cas was gone. Gunshot wound to the head. Dean saw it all happen. He felt utter turmoil seep into every cell of his body. In the blink of an eye, the man he loved - the man he never told he loved, was gone. He sat kneeling on the floor, clutching Cas' lifeless body for what felt like hours. Hours that could have been spent worshiping his lips or melting into his voice. Time felt like enemy number one. He'd never forgive himself for being a few seconds too late to stop him from pulling the trigger. Blood started to pool around them, and the air started to smell of iron and rain. Dean looked down towards his lap where he held Cas, but he wasn’t there. Instead he was holding a gun and what looked like a human heart. "what the fuck?" He quickly let go of both and walked over to the mirror above the sink in his bathroom. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As he looked into the mirror he saw Cas starring back at him instead of his own reflection. "You did this to us. Your shame, your pride...you knew I wanted you. You know there will never be anyone else for you. I'm it. I'm your end game. Accept it, Dean." With that Dean jolted up in a cold sweat from his bed. The clock on his nightstand read 3:27am. This wasn’t the first time he's had that exact same dream. His subconscious was trying to give him a message- a very fucked up one at that- but a true message, nonetheless. With a heavy sigh and a few tosses and turns, Dean managed to find a way into dreamless sleep. The best kind, in his opinion.


End file.
